The real Beauty
by LovePeaceSpiritAlive
Summary: There once was a girl named Camellia Potter. Her brother was declared the boy who lived by Dumbledore. Her parents gave her up to her aunt and uncles house when she was 3 after neglecting and abusing her for 2 years. Her godfather took her away from her relatives abusive house to raise her himself. She was the true chosen one. When the mistake was realized, the damage had been done
There once was a girl with long midnight black hair and glowing green Avada Kadavra eyes. She was even more beautiful than a veela and today was her 17th birthday. As she woke up she thought about her life so far. She left her family on July 31, 1986 her 6th birthday because she was tired of being abused and neglected by her parents Lily and James Potter and brother Daniel Potter the supposed boy who lived. Her brother was declared the boy who lived by Albus Dumbledore on October 31, 1981 after Daniel supposedly lived through the killing curse and killed Voldemort that same night. Her parents neglected her because Daniel was said to be the one stated in the prophecy even though the prophecy said the chosen one would be a girl. They concluded that the seer probably made a mistake when saying the prophecy. But the seer didn't.

Then her parents started abusing her and making her go days with out food in a small cupboard that had been dubbed her room when her parents decided that she might contaminate their precious son with her freakness. They never changed her diaper or gave her a bottle. She had been able to do accidential magic since she was 5 weeks old. Dumbledore came over to the Potter's hiding house in Godrics Hallow and tried to block her magic. After he left she broke the block. This is considered very advanced magic as even most Hogwarts 3rd year students can't brake a block on their magic.

Her parents thought that beating her would make her less beautiful but it didn't even scar. This just made then want to beat her even more. They never celebrated her birthday and her present from them was getting more whip wounds on her back. The reasoning for this annual beat in was that she had the nerve to be born on the same day as Daniel. She and Daniel were twins. The only people who played Her any attention at all was her godfather Sirius Black and his mate Severus Snape. They never noticed that their pup was getting beaten since her magic prevented any scarring on her porcelain skin but they noticed that she was getting neglected.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

On the night of her 6th birthday she was in the castle dungeons on the cold hard floor on the edge of passing out while her father used his whip that was specially reserved for her. Sirius and Remus were staying the night too but thought that everyone was asleep until Remus heard something while wandering around with Sirius. They followed the sounds until they came upon James and Lily beating their pup with Daniel throwing his two cents in every minute. When James and Lily finished they left their pup laying on the ground bleeding heavily. As much as they didn't want to believe it, they knew it was true.

Severus and Sirius went to Nicholas Flamel for help. In the end they knew that there was no way the small abused girl would last much longer if she kept depending on her magic for survival.

On the night of the annual October Voldemorts defeat party Sirius wandered away and searched for the girl. He was disgusted to find her sitting in the same dungeon cell that she was in on her birthday. The only difference was that she was awake.

"Come on Camellia we need to get you cleaned up and healthy again." Sirius said trying to be gentle and keep the anger out of his voice. Though she knew the anger in his voice that was only visible to her wasn't directed to her she flinched knowing the consequences of someone helping her.

"It's fine Uncle Padfoot. I'm fine you should go back to the party. James will be upset if he finds you here." A small but musical voice answered. Sirius didn't miss the flinch but didnt say anything. He also noted that she called James by his first name but again didn't say anything.

"No it's not OK Camie. This is wrong for them to do to you. Severus and I are going to get you all better if you come with us." Sirius said trying to convince the stubborn 6 year old to go with him.

"But then you'll send me back. If i'm only going with you to get healthy then come back and become malnourished again then i'd rather stay here and face the consequences of my actions." the small girl-Camellia- retorted.

"No Camie me and Severus want to give you a better home. With us. Please" Sirius was practically begging by now. And she did. She went with Sirius to Snape Manor and since then she has been like the daughter they never had. She became friends with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. But she was closest to Draco Malfoy her best friend. What she liked best was that they didn't care that she was a Potter.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Camellia was still lost in thoguht as she got up from bed to go take a shower. Still thinking she went from her private room to her large bathroom. After stripping, still lost in thought, she stepped into the shower.

The 6 friends were really close to each other so it came as a big blow when they found out that Came wouldn't be joining then for Hogwarts. She was going to attend Phoenix Academy of magic. It was a very hard school to get accepted Into as they only took 5 kids for each year. But seeing as Camie had photographic memory and had already read all the books in Snape, Potter, and Malfoy library, it showed why they would want to accept her. She could do wandless and wordless magic whether seperately or together. She could control her magic and had mind shields up to Dumbledore and Voldemort's levels.

So, though it hurt to not be going to Hogwarts with her friends she knew that she couldn't go anyway. If it weren't for the arrival of this letter she would have been going to an all girls school in america.

"Dad, father can you promise me something?" Camie had taken to calling Sirius her dad and Severus her father ever since Draco told her what the difference between the two was.

Sirius sent a glance towards his husband and said "Camie we have been talking and a friend of ours a seer, has saw that in your 7th year the war will go to hogwarts. We know your part in this war so we will let you attend Hogwarts in your 7th year if you'd like. Granted if Dumbledore doesn't contact Nicholas first. Nicholas Flamel and his wife were like her grandparents. Nicholas was headmaster of Phoenix Academy(The best magical school in the world) and he had taken her on as an apprentice. Since his wife Perenelle couldn't bear children, he didn't have an heir. Since women can now become an heir (Or Heiress) for a household Camellia became theirs.

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

All 6 families went to diagon alley. They went to the same places to shop but to get different things. In Flourish and Blotts while the rest of the children in there was most likely getting their Hogwarts books, Camellia was getting advanced books that most 2nd and 3rd years read. As well as some extra books for herself that are in the 5th years level.

A surprise was when they went to Gringotts and Camellia and Draco started talking in Gobbledegook to the High teller who seemed friendly to the two children. He then lead them to their vaults. They went from least important to most important. First went Goyle and Crabbe. Then Parkinson and Zabini. Then Malfoy. What surprised everyone except Draco and Camellia, was that the Goblins took them right pass the Black and Prince/Snape vaults. Right to vault #1. Camellia and Draco got out and said in unison "Welcome to the Merlin-Le Fay-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Huffelpuff-Slytherin-Warrior vault!"

"Please come in." Camellia said. Still in a daze they followed her into the vault which had one big room with only money. "We have jewels, gold, even furniture. We also have rare books and scrolls."

"And this young lady right here is the heir for all of them. She is the human recreation of perfection. She had money, power, and is famous among students from the best magical schools all over the world. She is in good books with all ministers except Fudge. She is a Metamorphmagus, elemental, and animagus. I myself is a seer. Camie over here owns Hogwarts and many other properties. Not to mention that she looks better than that new Poster Girl if you know what i mean" Draco said which caused everyone to snap out of their shocked daze and look at Camellia and Draco. Camellia blushed and looked down while Severus glared at him "Watch it Malfoy. You may only be 11 but i know that your father was not as innocent as he made us think at your age. So if your anything like him I'd watch how you are with my daughter" Severus threatened.

Ignoring that Camellia gave everyone a tour and then left to get their robes where another surprise awaited them. Madam Malkins was surprised and happy to have an Academy student come to her for their robes since they were so rare. Not to mention that she was excited to see what color this girls robes would be if they were anything other than gray. They school had a social system like many other schools by this one was a school rule somewhat. It went like this:

 ** _Pearl White: Top of the'food chain' Respect/Control of students, Mostly teachers, rare student, teacher privileges_**

 ** _Gray: Respect of all 6th years and below and maybe some low 7th years, head boy and girl Hogwarts students sort privileges  
(Mostly 7th years in this section)_**

 ** _Yellow: Respect of all 5th years and below, Hogwarts Prefect sort_** ** _privilege_** ** _(Mostly 6th years in this section)_**

 ** _Orange: Respect of all 4th years and below, allowed longer curfew and trip to Jackings village on the weekend (Mostly 5th years in this section)_**

 ** _Red: Respect of all 3rd years and below, allowed trip to Jackings village and a little longer curfew but not as long as Orange (Mostly 4th years in this section)_**

 ** _Purple: Respect of all 2nd years and below, allowed trip to Jackings village (Mostly 3rd years in this section)_**

 ** _Blue: Respect of all 1st years, allowed a slightly longer curfew than 1st years (Mostly 2nd years in this section)_**

 ** _Black: Have no one's respect but everyones understanding, no special privileges (Mostly 1st years in this section)_**

So when Camellia's robes turned Pearl White she fainted on the spot. When she told all the adults what that meant they looked like they were about to faint as well but they were quickly handed a calming drought. After getting calmed down enough they saw that the kids didn't seem all that surprised but apparently Camie told them beforehand. Paying and quickly leaving after reviving Madam Malkin they went to Ollivanders.

Now it was well known in the wizarding world that Ollivander always starts with the weakest wand first. So the quicker you get your wand, the less powerful you are. The longer it takes to get your wand the more powerful you are. So Pansy went 1st and got her wand after 4 tries with Pine and Dragon Heartstring. Then Vincent went and got Maple with Kelpie mane after 3 tries. Gregory got a Mahogony with Kneazle whisker. Blaise got his wand after 7 tries and had Ivy and Dragon Heartstring. Draco got his wand after about a dozen tries with Hawthorn and Unicorn Tail Hair. Camellia was by far the hardest and most surprising. After going through almost all of the wands in the shop she had just about lost hope. "Well Ms. er... lets go with Flamel shall we. Yes well you have gone through all of the wands in y shop so you will need a custom wand." Ollivander said to Camellia after about a moments hesitation.

"What's different from a regular pre-made wand from a custom wand?" Sirius asked warily

"You saw how i quickly snatched the wand from her hand right? Well that was because the wand was about to explode. She is just too powerful for any of the wands here. Not to mention that she can use both of her hands which will mean that she needs 2 wands. I have to make her one since she already has a wand for her left hand." Olivander said with a wink at the end that was directed to Camellia.

Camellia seeing the puzzled stares directed at her, paled. She knows what her wand that she was using now was. The elder wand. "Yes Elder with a hair of a threstal. Now what do i do to make this wand?"

"Ah follow me" He lead her through the doors off to the side to a seperate room filled with jars will weird looking substances and all different type of wood off to the side. In the middle of the room was a table with a couldron. "Now let your magic pull you in whatever direction. When you get close you'll hear a buzzing sound. Follow that sound untill you can hear it no more.

As she moved around the room she closed her eyes and found herself moving without trying. She kept her eyes closed and when she could no longer hear the buzzing sound she opened her eyes. Her family and friends were still outside waiting so she waited for Ollivander to tell her what was going to be in her wand.

"Elder with dementor's blood, Unicorn tail hair, and Phoenix feather. Finishing it all up and holding it together is Mithril. Curious, curious." Olivander said but ended up muttering at the end.

"What's curious?"

"It just so happens that the Phoenix Feather is from the same bird as the one that gave the feather in the wand of the person who gave your brother his scar. Not to mention that the Unicorn hair came from the same Unicorn that gave the hair for Mr. Draco Malfoy's wand. You do know..."

"Yea I know but leave that history part out. I don't want to worry anyone."

Ollivander nodded that gave her the new wand which seemed to glow with power. "Now Ms. Flamel, this wand is even more powerful than the elder wand so take good care of it. I expect great things from you." Paying for the wand she quickly left the room to go tell her family and friends about her wand. When she entered the room she noticed that it held less people. Now it was only Sirius, Severus, Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, and Draco. Deciding not to ask about the missing people she put on a blank face "Elder with dementor's blood, Unicorn Tail hair, Phoenix feather, and Mithril. Now can we go to the pet shop please?"

Draco quickly answered yes and led all the kids away so Camellia could talk to her 'Parents'. "Camie, sweetie, what happened?" Sirius asked gently

Camellia then proceeded to tell them everything that Ollivander told her. In the end when she finished all they did was give her a very tight hug and tell her not to worry. They then went to the pet shop to find the other kids checking out with the money their parents had gave them. Draco had a black and white spotted owl with a albino baby basilik, Pansy had a midnight black owl, Gregory had a brown barn owl and Vincent had the same. Camellia got a white snowy owl with a black baby basilik and a royal elemental phoenix. It turned out that they had all bonded with their respective animals so Draco was now a Parselmouth.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Camellia got out of the shower and put her school robes on. Today was not going to be any where close to a normal day. Then again, her life was always far from normal. This is the story of Camellia Ellena Ravenclaw-Le Fay-Merlin-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Huffelpuff-Peverell-Malfoy-Flamel-Weasley. Now she goes as Lady Camellia Ellena Weasley or Malfoy in Public. She was Born as Camellia Ellena Potter. She was disowned from the Potter family after her twin brother Daniel was hailed as the Chosen One and the Boy-Who-Lived. She is the REAL Chosen One. Her actions shall determine the fate of the wizarding and muggle world alike.


End file.
